


Steven Universe's persona

by i_valsol_exist



Series: The Crystal Thieves [2]
Category: Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steven's therapist is Maruki, Takes place a few months after steven universe ended, Takes place right after kamoshida is defeated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_valsol_exist/pseuds/i_valsol_exist
Summary: This fan-fic was originally a roleplay on my discord. Read the tags to see some info.Steven's therapist is moving to Japan, and Steven decides to come with. He meets the phantom thieves and they soon become unexpected friends.I posted this work on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad. Fanfiction.net is saying that this work has more words. ao3 is lying.
Relationships: implied Steven Universe/ Connie Maheswaren
Series: The Crystal Thieves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Short introduction

“...and that's it”

“Thanks Maruki” Steven said. Steven had been on the road for about 2 months. He was driving on a long empty road somewhere. He had a therapy session while he was still on the road so he just decided to do it while driving. 

“I can see that you’re getting better. Anyways, I have some news! I’m going back to Japan to work at a school called Shujin academy. I wont be able to talk to you next week” Maruki said

“That's okay. I'm sure I can handle it.”

“Maybe you could come too? To Japan I mean.” 

"Huh? But why?"

"You don't go to school, right? You're going on a trip across America"

"Hmmm. Ok, sure! Ill go."

"Great! I have my taxi so I can go pick you up. Do you know where you are right now?" (yes, he shall have his taxi the whole time)

"Uhhhhh....." Steven is kinda just driving aimlessly, going where the road takes him.

"Hm?"

"..yeah I'll tell you my location when I figure it out."

"OK. Bye!" and Steven hang up. Steven might as well call the gems before he goes.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Steven!" Connie said back.

"Hey, is that Steven? Hi Steven, are you doing well?" Pearl said.

"I'm doing great Pearl. I just had a call with my therapist. He said he was going to move to Japan so I decided to come with. Hey, where's Garnet? I need to ask her about the future."

"I'm right here Steven." Garnet gazed into his future. She saw that he was going to make many friends... and discover some kind of new power? Interesting. "Ok Steven, I see some good, and some bad, but you will also make many friends."

"That all sounds like good things. Also, can you tell me my location? Maruki was supposed to pick me up" 

Maruki managed to find Steven, and they headed off to the airport.


	2. Not exactly a chapter but just plot points, or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things

Hello non-existent fans of this fanfic.

So it has been a while since a posted my first chapter of this fanfic. I don't exactly want to put a bunch of paragraphs between point one and point two, because i cannot write that. I am very busy with school and I will only have the ability to update this frequently. I only have brainrot of this crossover when I have brainrot (which is almost everyday), but not have the ability to put it to words. Now, onto the real point of this chapter.

Steven would notice 3 students in an alleyway when he is with Maruki at school. He gets a bit sus of them.

Since that Steven would be staying here with Maruki for as long as he wants to stay here, he decides he wants to attend Shujin.

(Au blooper)  
Steven: Where do you live?

Maruki: alone

Steven: ...

Maruki:...

I actually have no idea what arcana Steven would use, but the only thing I got is that his persona is kinda like monster Steven and his code name would be kaiju.

Im not sure if Steven would be in 1st year or 2nd year or possibly 3rd year because of his age and that he is very smart (according to the 'Too Cool for School' comic.)

Steven will take by the name Steven Demayo, though he will write Steven Quartz Cutiepie Demayo Diamond Universe alot. He wont like it when people call him Demayo so he tells them to call him Steven.

Idk how Steven will make it into the school because he is an American and has no records but anything can happen in fanfiction.

Steven lives at Maruki's house and Maruki stays at the school most of the time.

I am now done rambling. I dont want this to be another discarded au.


	3. Steven (kind of) meets the Phantom thieves (he doesn't know that yet though)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven kinda meets the phantom thieves. He talks with Ann for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night

“...I have plenty of snacks!” Maruki spoke.

Steven heard him and called out in the hall “Hey Maruki!”

Maruki turned around and noticed Steven “Oh Steven! Have you finished exploring the school?”

“I guess. I got lost” Steven scratched the back of his head in embarrassment (idk what that part is)

The boy with glasses smirked and it sounded like he coughed. (protags always get lost on the first time playing)

“Who are you? You’re not a student at Shujin.” the girl in pigtails asked him.

“Im Steven. Maruki was my therapist in America, and he is pretty good at what he does. I definitely recommend talking to him. I kinda want to attend this school but these hallways are like a maze.”

The blond boy looked at him skeptically while the other boy stood nonchalantly.

“Steven, I'm going to go back into my office. Do you want to keep exploring?”

“Yeah, ill try to navigate the school.”

Maruki then left and Steven and the other 3 kids just stood there.

“Soooooooo…” Steven started, “is there a map of this school?” Steven asked.

The boy with glasses stares and what appears to be a cat meowed on his shoulder.

“Ill show you around the school. Im Ann Takamaki, by the way”

“Thanks Ann”

\--------

“Thanks again for showing me around the school. How do you even manage these navigate these halls?”

“I just got used to it I guess. Anyways, is Maruki as good as you said he was? The one you described seemed like a different person.” Ann asked.

“I guess he’s just different when we were not in person. I’ve been calling him on my phone for the last few months.” Steven continued, “The blond guy gave me a weird look earlier. What's with that?”

“I must be just a bit suspicious of you. He doesn't completely trust Maruki yet.”

 _I’m a bit suspicious of him too._ Steven thought “What about the other guy? The one with glasses.”

“Akira? He’s just quiet most of the time.”

“Anyways, I gotta go now. It was nice talking to you Ann”


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is staying at Maruki's house

\------------------------------------

Once he got home, Steven’s phone rang. He picked it up without noticing who was calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Steven” It was Maruki. “I'm going to stay at school overnight. There is some cup of noodles somewhere in the cabinet”

“Hey Maruki? Can I attend Shujin?” 

“Huh? Why do you want to attend?” 

“Just thought that since you're the therapist at the school, I should attend this school.” 

“Are you sure? Well, ok then. Just come visit me in my office when you aren't too busy.”

\--------------------

Steven got the cup of noodles, and put it in the microwave, giving him memories when he was still living with the gems. Steven sighed and turned on the TV. The person in the news is talking about some crashes at the train station. Then, it shifted to something about the old gym coach at shujin. Steven was shocked by all the claims of abuse and assault. It also said something about the ‘Phantom thieves’. It looked like they were some group of heroes who stole Kamoshida’s heart(?). It kind of reminded Steven of the Crystal gems. Maybe he could somehow join them? 

Steven’s phone rang once again. It was from Connie! 

“Hey connie!” 

“Steven! How are you in Tokyo?” 

“I haven't explored much yet, and everything seems quite expensive in the stores. I'm going to attend Shujin High” 

“You’re going to attend a school? I'm sure you’ll get in, considering your grades at my school.” 

“Yeah, anyways how are the gems?” And they talked for most of the night. (Author: Too lazy to write down anything else)

\----------------------------------

The next day, Steven went and applied to go to Shujin. The principal accepted his application. Steven was to be a 1st year. He told the principal that he was homeschooled by his father and aunts when he was younger. (This is fanfiction, anything can happen.)

Steven was to start attending school next Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the reason Maruki is staying at the school is just because of a piece of fanart. Thats it. 
> 
> Also, i was too lazy to put in the gems.


	5. Chalk (and intense rumors)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven's first day at Shujin. 
> 
> Why are the rumors so intense at this school like jeez.

“Hi! Im Steven (Quartz Cutiepie) Demayo (Diamond Universe). I came from America. I hope we get along (without killing each other)” 

Steven mumbled the other parts to himself. He didn't want weird looks from the students just by saying what he usually says. All the students began whispering to each other.   
“Is he Japanese at all?” “I saw him talking with Ann, the second year, last week” “Are they dating?” “He seems short” “I wonder if he’s smart” “2 transfers in 1 year?” “Is he wearing sandals?” “What did he just mumble”

During this, Steven noticed some students who were still bruised, but they joined in in the whispering. He noticed a red haired girl sitting in the back, who wasn't contributing much to the whispers. 

“Quiet down please” The teacher said. “Steven, you’re sitting next to Yoshizawa, in the empty desk.” pointed to the red haired girl. She smiled as he passed and Steven politely smiled back. 

\-------------

The lectures were long but Steven managed to get the concept. He heard a few rumors about Ushimaru sensei’s death chalk. Steven wasn't paying attention much, he threw the chalk at Steven. Steven’s gem instincts kicked in immediately. He thought he might be under attack, and he caught the chalk. He was thankful that he didn't activate his shield instead. 

“Whoa! No one catches the death chalk!” “This is like the other student on another level!” “Which one?” “The second year who dodged it” “Woah” “Are his eyes pink? I've never noticed that before”

Steven almost jumped at that last one. He just wanted to go to a regular human school without his powers involved. He calmed down and had a small headache for the rest of class. 

\---------

Steven returned the chalk to Mr Ushimaru after the class and apologized. It is now lunchtime, and all the students were walking around in the halls. He heard some rumors about another transfer student, which he assumes is Akira. Someone approaches him. 

“Hey, are you the new student in first year?”

Steven turns and sees a blue haired boy with fading bruises. He looked nervous but slightly excited about something. Maybe he just heard rumors. 

“Yeah, I am. What do you need?"

The other boy slightly nodded “I just need to talk to you. Follow me.”

Steven followed him into some storage closet. 

“Are you one of the Phantom thieves?” 

Steven looked at him very confused. 

“I wish. They seem pretty cool, and i want to join them” Steven admitted. “Did you only hear about what I did in class? The teacher took it as a normal thing.”

“Yeah! Akira in my class dodged the chalk! And, I thought with your ability, you might be a Phantom thief. But I guess it would make sense that you weren't. you weren't here when Kamoshida was here. 

Okay… that seemed more relatively normal than Steven catching it. And, Steven suspects that Kamoshida was how the Phantom thieves started. 

“So, you said you wanted to join the Phantom thieves?” The blue haired student said. 

“You know the leader?”

“Yup! Do you promise to keep this a secret?”

“You can trust me.” 'I have secrets of my own'

“Ok! I'm Mishima, by the way”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for my poor writing ability.


	6. A short chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a really short chapter. Here, steven just talks to Mishima

“I made the Phansite forum page. It's at least one way to help the phantom thieves spread the word and help other people.” Mishima held up his phone for Steven. 

Steven saw multiple hate comments coming in. He saw a few personal problems too. 

“What do you do with the hate?”

“Oh, I spent all night deleting them.” 

“So, when can I meet Akira?”

“I texted him. He said to go on the roof after school.”

“Ok, thanks. Wait, can I have your number? So i can contact you”

“O ok, sure!” 

They exchanged numbers and Steven went back to class. 

Class is still boring and long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be much longer, i assure you, my [non existent fans]


	7. Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets with these 'Phantom thieves' on the roof
> 
> (AUTHOR’S NOTE: please be aware that I may have changed makoto’s dialogue because i originally wrote this in the middle of the night with no references. This scene doesn't even appear much in all the fanfics i’ve read)

“....next target?”

Steven heard a voice as he went up the roof after school. There was a lock but it looks long broken. As he opens the door, Ann, Ryuji, and Akira turn their attention to him. 

“You gonna snitch on us?” Ryuji asked in a (grouchy?) tone

“Oh, uh.. No..? I'm here for Akira”

Akira realized and nodded. “Are you the one Mishima sent?” Steven nodded in reply.

“How do you guys change hearts? Do you have some kind of powers?”

“That's a secret” Akira says. “Has Mishima told you anything?”

“He just told me to meet you guys.” 

“You’re not going to stir up any rumors, are you?” Ann askes

“No, no. Mine are bad enough. Have you heard about… my rumors?”

“I usually ignore the rumors, though they may be hard to ignore since the girls are always so loud.” Ann replies nonchalantly. 

“What's so important about them? It's not like they're true. Your eyes glowing pink must be an exaggeration.” Ryuji says. 

Steven flinches when he hears that. He almost forgot about that part and he could feel his headache coming back. 

“Anyways” Akira continues. “What makes you think you can join us?”

_ Ok,  _ Steven thought,  _ all that you need to do is tell them without revealing much about your powers. But they must have powers too? Though, they don't seem part gem and I'm the only hybrid that gem-kind knows about.  _

“I want to help you change hearts, like what you did with Kamoshida. I have done so before but they all include uh…. Singing.” 

Ryuji looks at him confused. “Singing?” 

“Uh, yeah. My singing is usually enough to change people’s hearts” Steven nervously laughs, “Maybe you should hear some of my songs, some time?”

Suddenly someone walked through the door of the front roof. It was a girl with short brown hair and a braid that is probably just a headband. 

“Did you rat us out?!” Ryuji aggressively(?) asked Steven. 

“N-no! I didn't even know being here was against the rules!” 

“Hm. What an interesting group here.” The girl said. 

Ann and Ryuji’s expressions turn to her and they seem defensive(?). Akira’s expression stayed the same as he shifted his focus from Steven to the girl. 

“A delinquent, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer student. Oh, and the other transfer student too.”

_ She appears to know stuff about them, but not me. I think I'm safe  _ Steven thought to himself. 

“What do you want with us, student council president?” 

“The roof is off limits for a reason.”

“And what's that?” Steven asked out of curiosity. Though, the looks on the other’s faces indicated that he might have said something wrong. 

“You’re new here so you don't know. I don't want to get into details but a girl jumped from here recently.” 

Steven felt sick, even though he wasn't even involved. He had fallen from great heights before, but he wasn't a regular human. 

“Dude” 

Steven’s eyes must have been glowing pink and Ryuji was the only one who noticed. His headache continued. 

“We’re just finishing a conversation” Ryuji continued “We’ll leave once we finish.” 

The girl left. “Snobby council prez” Ryuji mumbled under his breath. 

“Who was that?” Steven asked. 

“Makoto Nijima, Student council president. She must be suspicious of us.” Ann replied. 

“Dude, your eyes..?” 

“What about my eyes?” Steven really has to be more careful. “I uh, have to go home, it's getting late. Just tell Mishima when I should come back.” Steven quickly left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im pretty sure this is the longest chapter i've ever written. Its still short though.


	8. Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has some speculations about Steven Demayo. 
> 
> Takes place in Akira's point of view

Steven quickly left the roof. Akira decided that he had some secrets, and those were meant to be kept to himself. 

“Huh, that was weird.” 

Morgana emerged from Akira’s bag. “FINALLY!” Morgana took a deep breath. “Those talks took too long.”

Akira simply shrugged at him

“Anyways, when we were talking earlier,” Ryuji continued, “We need to find another target.” 

“Mishima’s website may help, but there isn't much about big targets.” Ann said. 

Morgana spoke up “We need to talk about the guy you were talking to.”

“Demayo?” Akira says. 

Ann “He prefers to be called by his first name: Steven” 

“What about him?” Ryuji asks, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. 

“I felt something… weird… from him. Some kind of weird aura.” Morgana explains

“Weird?” 

“Didn't you say his eyes glow pink? That's a little different from the shadow’s glowing yellow eyes.” Morgana walked across the tables. “I also heard he caught the death chalk in his class, which means he must be much faster than Akira.” Morgana sat down, thinking, “Even though that's all we heard about him, something still seems strange…”

“Maybe he already has a persona?” Akira contemplates

“That’s near impossible. But still…”

'Now the question is, should we really risk letting him on the team?' Akira thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is the second to last update of the week before i go to a weeklong haitus, I guess.


	9. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven texts Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just found out that 5 pm in Japan is probably 3 am in America.

Steven had only been at school for a day and yet he was already tired. Were schools really a hive for rumors? Buzzing and buzzing even though these rumors were possibly false? Even though they weren't, Steven was right there to hear them all. He sighed. 

'Might as well talk to someone who has BEEN to school their whole life, just so I can deal with this.'

He sat on the couch, picked up his phone, and texted Maruki.

Steven: Maruki, can I go to your office tomorrow after school?

It didn't take long for Maruki to reply

Maruki: Of course, Steven. By the way, how was your first day?

Steven simply replied: ...tiring.

Maruki: Well that's understandable. See you tomorrow.

Steven sighed. At least it will be easy to talk to Maruki about it, since he was aware of Gems and his powers. Steven went to text Connie next.

Steven: Connnnniiiieeeeee

Connie: Steven, it’s 3 in the morning.  
Connie: What do you need?

Steven: How do you survive high school

Connie: It really depends…  
Connie: What happened at your school?

Steven texted her everything; all the rumors, the class, and the phantom thieves.

Connie: Wow. Rumors aren't even that bad at my school.  
Connie: Also, the Phantom thieves?

Steven: I wanted to find out how they convinced Kamoshida, one of the teachers, to confess his crimes.  
Steven: They mentioned stealing his heart or desires or something like that.

Connie: Possibly Blackmail?  
Connie: Also, could there be more gem hybrids out there?  
Connie:Or any type of super power?

Steven: Possibly. But, they don't seem part gem, nor any form of supernatural.  
Steven: Just,  
Steven: regular human.

Connie: Well, update me about them when you can.  
Connie: Just, not at 3am this time.

Steven: lol, I will.

Connie: Also just to remind you: You fought the diamonds you can survive school.

Steven: I find that weirdly encouraging.

Connie: Lol. Well, gn <3

Steven: gn!! <333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe last update for this week. I have many chapters already written but I want to build suspense. 
> 
> Is being a protag mean you get trauma?


	10. Lunch with Mishima :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short Mishima chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is monday and Im like "Ah shit here we go again" cause its time to update the fanfic. And school.

Steven had survived another boring, uneventful class. It is currently lunch time. 

“Hey! Demayo!” Mishima called out to him. Steven cringed at the name. 

'I should have chosen Universe so it's less weird, but having Universe as a last name is not normal' Steven thought to himself. 

“Mishima, I told you to call me Steven.”

“Oh! I'm sorry, Steven.” Mishima corrected himself. He sat at the desk next to Steven. Once they got settled, Mishima asked, “So… what did they say?”

Steven once again cringes at the thought of yesterday. 

“I talked with them for a bit, but then we were interrupted and I had to go home. I don't have an answer yet”

“I see…” Mishima looks sad and disappointed. They munch on their lunch for a few long minutes. 

“Did you want to be one of them?” Steven asked.

Mishima stared at him, and he swallowed his food. “Well, yes, but I don't believe I am qualified for it. I like to stay on the sidelines…” Mishima figeted with his food.

Steven thinks, then comes to a conclusion. “I'm sure you can be one of them. I don't know what you need to become one, but I think I could get you in if they accept me.” 

Mishima is shocked. “Steven, you don't have to do that! I already have a lot on my hands with the Phan-site.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Steven shrugged. He suddenly noticed the dark circles around the blue haired boy’s eyes. 

“Are you getting enough sleep?”

The other boy’s chewing slows down and he says “I'm just really busy with the site that I couldn't sleep much. I'll try and sleep tonight though.” 

Steven was skeptical of all that Mishima said, but the bell had rang so he had to get back to his class. Mishima quickly cleaned his area and left. 

'Now I have to try and survive class again…' Steven sadly thought to himself. 'Right right, you survived fighting gems, you can survive this!' Steven silently encouraged himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because I have no idea what to do with Mishima. I do plan on making this a Phantom Mishima fanfic too. Should I?


	11. Counseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maruki gives advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize because I just found out that Maruki's birthday was yesterday and I posted the Mishima chapter yesterday.

And now it was finally after school. Steven went straight to Maruki's office after the bell rang. He heard some rumors on the way there:

"Hey, I saw him talk to Mishima yesterday and at lunch." "That's weird, him talking to some 1st year transfer student." "I also saw Mishima talk to the delinquent transfer student. Didn't think he had it in him." "Did you hear about his glowing eyes? I swear I caught him blush brightly once. " "That can't be true, unless he wears contacts. Him glowing LITERALLY could be a trick of light" "He looks normal now.."

Well, this school is weird for talking about someone even though they are right there walking past them. He reached Maruki's office once he stopped getting lost in the large hallways.

"Hey Maruki!"

"Steven!" Maruki looked up from his phone to greet him. "Please, sit." Maruki gestured to the couch next to him. Steven carefully sat and put down his bag, of which was filled with folders and books.

_So much studying I have to do later…_

"I put some snacks on the table. The snacks must only be eaten here so I wont run out if people choose to bring some home."

Steven declined his offer. The snacks on the table were various fruit snacks, and some of those mini candy burgers.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Steven leaned back in his chair and thought carefully

"Many people in this school have found out about… y'know."

"How did they find out?"

"Assuming you haven't heard the rumors," Steven said, "I caught the death chalk in Ushimaru-sensei's class. I panicked when that happened and I acted on instinct. My classmates noticed my pink pupils and maybe a bit of my neon pink blush. The rumors aren't that bad but they still found out."

"Wow, a lot has happened on your first two days." Maruki said with a worried tone. Steven nervously laughed.

Maruki continued, "Well, the only advice I could give you is to calm your mind and control your emotions and breathing."

"Yeah, I already do all that. After that, I feel terrible headaches" Steven's head already hurts just thinking about that.

"Hmm. I think the nurse has some stuff for headaches. Just make sure not to take too much."

"I won't."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about, Steven?"

"Yeah." Steven got up. "By the way Maruki, do you know about the Phantom thieves?"

"I saw them on the news, but I assumed they were fake. Why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Maruki still looked worried as Steven left to go to the nurse's office.

_How much should I tell my therapist?_ Steven wondered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a change in schedule because of this other au I'm writing.


	12. For what is to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven walks with Ann and Ryuji (and some cat) afterschool.

The next day at school, Steven tried his best to take Maruki’s advice to heart. He had the headache meds, but he didn't find it necessary yet. Steven thought today was to be a calm day, and he hoped he wouldn't jinx it just by saying that. 

After school, he bumped into Akira in the hallways. They quickly apologized, and Steven saw Akira go into Maruki’s office. 

‘Huh, looks like he did want to meet with Maruki. I don't think Ryuji still wants to either.’

As he walked out of the school, he saw Ryuji, Ann, and a black and white cat. 

“Dammit Akira. I still don't think we should trust that counselor.” Ryuji mumbled

“Come on, Ryuji. He Isn't that bad.” Ann said. 

“Hey” Steven approached them. Ann and Ryuji turned to him. The cat hid in the bag Ann was holding. 

“Oh, it's you.” Ryuji said flat out. ‘Right right’ Steven thought to himself. ‘He doesn't trust me as much.’

“Steven, can you please convince Ryuji to go to Maruki?” Ann asked.

“Ryuji, Maruki isn’t that bad.” Steven made sure to choose his words carefully. “He can give you advice and he is a great listener. He can also help you get over your trauma.”

“I still don't want to talk to him but I will take his snacks”

“Don't bother, it's all just fruit snacks.” Ann pointed out. 

Ryuji shugged. “Food is food.” Steven nodded. 

The cat in Ann’s bag meowed at her and Ryuji. Ryuji looked confused and turned to Ann. Ann looked at the cat and whispered something Steven couldn't hear. 

“Are you headed to the station?” Ann changed the subject. “Want to walk with us?”

Steven considered this an opportunity to learn more about the Phantom thieves, and make new friends. 

“Sure!”

\------------

“Those rumors,” Ann said on the way to the station. “Some of them appear to be false, but something seems true about them, y’know?”

‘Huh? Are they going to figure me out?’

“What are you getting at?” Steven asked. He could almost feel the neon blush creep up his face. 

“Akira is considering adding you to the team. We just..” Ann paused. Ryuji continued “You seem a little weird for our team. Even if we haven't known each other for long, we get a weird vibe about you. You can still join though” 

‘Are they gems? Can they feel my power?’ Steven thought worriedly. 

“Can we have your number? So we can meet up.” 

“Huh? Oh, okay.” 

They exchanged numbers. The cat meowed at Ann but they ignored it. 

“I have to go home. See you at school.” 

Steven walked past them and got on the train using a train pass Maruki gave him. 

‘I can join them! Though, of course, they are to find out about my power soon. Maybe being a phantom thief involves my gem? But, lets hope I can stay safe this time.’ 

He shouldn't tell Maruki about this, or see him a second time this week. Other people have to talk to him too.

Steven couldn't shake off the feeling that he should have not spoken too soon, and that there is danger to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have another au I am writing. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312544
> 
> I have no idea how it got 13 kudos in one day.


	13. Mona Mona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Morgana's perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly proud of this chapter but it exists

Morgana had to walk home himself since he had to accompany Lady Ann. He sat at the door and waited for Akira to let him in. 

“Morgana,” Akira went out the door, “Ann told me you accompanied them to the train station.”

“Yeh. Let me in, we need to discuss our plans.”

Akira carried Morgana inside. ‘Boss’ looked like he was angry at Akira for something. 

“So, what were you doing?”

“Steven will join our team. We already have a target, and suspects.”

“Is that about what you called his ‘aura’?”

“Yes. While Ann and Ryuji were talking to him, he faintly blushed neon pink. We need to investigate that.”

“Shouldn't we worry about our new target than our new member?"

“Yes, yes, I know.” Morgana walked around the room. 

Morgana saw Akira smirk. “You’re jealous, aren't you?”

“Of what?” Morgana sat and turned to him. 

“Ann is talking to Steven more than you.”

“NO. Also, we need a plan about when we go to the museum on Saturday.”

“Hm. The museum is not for a couple days. Just help me make some tools.”

“You should be studying.”

“You just said we need a plan.”

Morgana angrily scratched him and Akira just laughed. 

\----------

Sojiro soon came up to lecture Akira about leaving Morgana outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mona mona


	14. How nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tall lanky boi. 
> 
> Weird

Steven decided to take the train to go to school. Though, he felt someone staring at him. 

‘Have some gems found me?’

“Excuse me.” Someone says behind him. 

Steven turned around. It was a tall, lanky, boy with blue hair. He had a white uniform shirt with black formal pants. 

“Yes?” 

A black car pulled up next to them. The back window rolled up a revealed an old man. “Another surge of inspiration, Yusuke? What about the other girl?” He chuckled. 

“I plan on painting her too” Yusuke grabbed Steven’s hands. “Please, let me paint you. You have such a unique figure. Come to the museum on Saturday (Sunday??)" He held up a ticket and a card. “Contact me when you have decided.” Then Yusuke left. 

Steven stood there confused then Akira, Ryuji, and Ann approached him. 

“Good morning, Steven.” Akira simply greeted. 

“Did Yusuke ask to paint you too?” Ann asked.

“You know him?” 

“That guy asked to paint Ann a couple days ago. Never thought he would ask you. You don't… seem like a model..” Ryuji says. 

Steven shrugged. “Me neither. Americans?”

Ann shrugged too. “Maybe..”

The bag in Akira’s bag meowed. 

“Well, since you have a ticket,” Akira started, “Meet us at the Museum. We have a target and Yusuke may be involved.” 

“Oh, ok. Cool” They all walked off to school. ‘They appear to know what they are doing.’

\----------

“Hey Mishima, is there anything on the Phansite about an artist?” Steven ate a simple sandwich during lunch. 

“Hm. A recent one includes abuse and plagiarism. Are you a part of the Phantom thieves?” Mishima asked excitedly. 

“I guess.” Steven sighs, “ They seem unsure about that though. They have a ‘target’ but they haven't told me anything about it.”

“I think you should keep checking the phan-site for some updates. There is a lot of trash but once they are sorted, the useful ones will show up.”

“Can you send me a link?”

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, things are getting somewhere.
> 
> Next monday, maybe things will actually go somewhere?


	15. Texting not at 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven texts Connie

**Steven:** CONNIEEEE

**Connie:** Steven, I know its not 3am here

**Connie:** But its still really early. 

**Connie:** Do you have an update?

**Steven:** Can you access this website

**Steven:** _ [LINK] _

**Connie:** Yeah, im sure I can. 

**Connie:** ‘the phantom thieves aficionado website?’

**Connie:** There are alot of hate comments. 

**Steven:** Yeah, my friend is going to go sort through them

**Steven:** It might be easier to get updates there. 

**Steven:** Also, ive joined the phantom thieves. 

**Steven:** I think

**Connie:** wdym?

**Steven:** Well, they said they would consider letting me join

**Steven:** And they haven't told me about their ‘target’

**Steven:** also, do you think i’d be a good model for paintings

**Connie:** Of course!

**Connie:** you have a lot of paintings of you at your house. 

**Steven:** yeah but this feels different. 

**Steven:** the website said something about an artist abusing his pupils

**Steven:** the one who wanted to paint me must be a pupil of that artist

**Connie:** that sounds really bad

**Connie:** how do these phantom thieves change hearts?

**Steven:** i dont know yet

**Steven:** but ill inform you after I go to the museum

**Steven:** if there will be any proof there

**Connie:** ok, good luck!

**Steven:** good luck at your college!

**Connie:** you too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter THING THERE WILL BE AN ACTUAL UPDATE. 
> 
> I PROMISE


	16. Exhibit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And so the plot thickens. Teddie thickens too"
> 
> Finally, real plot. 
> 
> Starting the Madarame arc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for only providing such a short chapter today. I didnt have time to write on the weekend.

It was now the day of the exhibit. Steen met up with the others in his casual outfit. 

“Hey”

“Hello, Steven.” Akira greeted. 

“You all came!” Yusuke greeted them, but he glared at Akira and Ryuji. “I hope you two have decided on modeling for me.”

“We aren't sure yet.” Steven said. “But, we are here for the exhibit.”

“Very well. You two come with me, I'll give you a tour” Yusuke walked ahead. 

“You two better not ditch us!” Ann told Akira and Ryuji. 

“We won't, we won't. We’ll just look for information.” Ryuji reassured. 

\-------------

“Oh wow…” Ann looked at a painting. “I sense a lot of anger from this painting.”

Steven agreed, “I do too…”  _ It's as if someone splashed a bunch of paint out of anger. Maybe I should’ve tried painting sometime… _

Yusuke seemed unsure of himself when Ann said that. 

_ Maybe this is the proof that they wanted??  _

Soon, the exhibit ended. Akira and Ryuji looked like they had been pushed around all day. 

“Did you ditch us?” Ann asked

“No! All these adults have been pushing us around! Anyways, what did you guys get?” Ryuji said. 

“Not much…” 

“We didn't find many signs of abuse but we just need to go to his house --- maybe we’ll find something there.”

“Hold up” Steven interrupted. “You still haven't explained anything about your plan or why you’re even letting me on the team. 

The group looked at each other, reluctant to answer. 

“On the website, there was info on an artist plagiarizing work from their students. The reason we’re letting you on the team…” Akira stated, “ …we are still unsure.” The cat in his bag was meowing at him. 

“Lets just go already,” Ryuji groaned.

\--------------

The house was rusty, and looked like it could break down at any moment. 

_ Even my house was still in better condition… _

“Uh, are you sure this is it?” Ryuji asked

“Well, this is the address on the card… and it says Madarame right there.” Ann said.

Akira went up to ring the doorbell.

“Akira! What if the house breaks down!” 

He shrugged it off. 

“Who is it?” A voice yelled from inside. 

“Uh. It's Ann and Steven!” Steven yelled back. 

“I'll be right down!” Yusuke opened the door. “Are you ready to… oh”

“‘Sup” Ryuji said. 

“Are you going to model today?” 

“No. we’re just gonna ask a few questions,” Ryuji stated. “Is it true that Madarame has been abusing and plagiarizing his pupils?”

“You just came here to ask me about baseless rumors?” Yusuke was offended. 

“Look man you just need to tell the truth-”

“This is preposterous! Please-”

“Yusuke? Why are you yelling?” Madarame walked outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :' )


	17. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after writing extremely short 15 chapters, we finally get to the good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to make up for the terrible chapter I wrote on Monday.

“These people have come here because of some rumors.” 

“Forgive them, Yusuke. They are just worried for their friend.” Madarame said. 

“Right, sensei…..” Yusueke solemnly said. 

“I apologize for barging into your conversation. Of course, not everyone would like a cranky old man like myself.” He chuckled. 

“Uh… that's not exactly what they meant…” Steven mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“However, please keep it down, so the neighbors won't hear. Now, if you excuse me…” The old man walked back inside the house. 

Yusuke went quiet for a second then bowed to the group in apology. “I must apologize..” 

“Oh no, it's fine. It was our fault” Akira said to Yusuke. 

The blue haired boy lit up and said, “Maybe you’ll believe in sensei if you saw the painting!” He took out his phone and showed a photo to the group. “This is the very painting by Madarame that inspired me to become an artist: the ‘Sayuri’”

“‘Sayuri’?” Ann contemplated the painting. 

“It's beautiful!” Steven admitted. This art is completely different from Vidallia’s work in her garage. It was on a whole different level in its traditional Japanese art style.

“I don't know much ‘bout art, but even I could say that this is impressive.” Ryuji admitted. 

“When I saw you two, I felt the same powerful emotions I felt in this painting.” Ann and Steven looked at each other, clearly confused. They both had completely different body types and Steven isn't even a model. 

“I believe that drawing both of you might be a part in my pursuit. Please: consider my offer. Now excuse me, I must assist my sensei. I hope we can discuss this some other time.” Yusuke left. 

\-------------------

“I don’t understand these accusations.” Steven said. 

“Yeah, they seem like nice guys.” Ryuji added. 

“Maybe the Madarame in Mementos was a different person?” Ann questioned. 

“Mementos?”

Ryuji ignored Steven. “And I thought we found a new target too…”

Steven pet the black cat that was sitting on the rails. He purred at Steven, then proceeded to meow at the others. 

Akira took out his phone; Ann and Ryuji looked surprised. 

“It was picking up our conversation?! Madarame has a palace too?”

The cat meowed once again. Steven was confused on what the others were talking about, and why the cat was being so noisy. 

He stopped listening to text Connie:

**Steven:** connie, are you awake?

**Steven:** looks like you arent…

**Steven:** the phantom thieves are talking about an app

**Steven:** they called it the ‘meta-nav’

**Steven:** i think that the cat is somehow talking to the others

**Steven:** i'm not entirely sure what they are doing right now…

**Steven:** uh

**Steven:** do some research on the artist named ‘madarame’

**Steven:** im sorry if i woke you. 

“Museum” Akira said. 

The world turned into ripples and felt distorted. 

\------------

Steven looked up and saw a large building with a large crowd of human-like people trying to get in -- they didn't have faces. The building almost looked like it was made of gold with its discolored yellow tint. 

_ ‘Is this how the Phantom thieves change hearts? Is this Mementoast? I mean, Mementos?’ _

“You should have told me when you activated the Nav!” The weird cat thing said next to Steven. Steven was somehow not surprised by the appearance of it. He saw weird gems almost all the time back at beach city. 

“We just happened to get it right. You would have figured it out once you started walking on two legs.” Said the guy in the skull mask. 

‘ _ Based off of the bleached hair, I assume that's Ryuji.’  _ “Nice outfits.” Steven said casually. “But, uh, where are we?” 

“That's all you’re going to say?!” The one in the cat mask acted surprised, which Steven guessed was Ann. She was wearing a revealing catsuit, but Steven was used to revealing gem outfits. 

“Usually our outfits wouldn't appear until the ruler was aware of our presence” Akira said. 

“I'm surprised that you aren't surprised about this place at all.” Morgana said to Steven. 

“I guess I got used to crazy stuff like this after a while…” Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You were only here for a few seconds…”

“... nevermind.” He couldn't tell them about that stuff. “What do you do here?”

“We explore the Palace and find the location of the treasure.” Akira informed. 

“What does that have to do with changing hearts?”

“The treasure is the source of their distorted desires, distorted enough to create this place in their heads. If we steal their treasure, the person will confess their crimes.” Akira explained. 

“Not exactly quite; but, you got the idea, Joker!” Morgana complimented. 

“Interesting…”  _ ‘I have to tell Connie this later…” _

_ \----------------- _

They first examine the front of the palace. 

“It's extravagant, but tasteless.” Ann comments. 

‘ _ That kinda reminds me of homeworld.’  _ Steven thinks to himself. 

“Is this really Madarame’s museum?” Ryuji asks. 

“Palaces are driven by the ruler’s desires, like how Joker explained earlier. It is also how Kamoshida’s palace was a castle.” Morgana explained. 

Ann questioned, “Why would he imagine a museum if his exhibit is already popular?”

“Lets just look around for now. Let us begin the infiltration!” 

\------------------

“The wall is too high to climb over…” Ann pointed out. Steven jumped, floated, and stood atop the wall. 

“What?! You can fly?” Ryuji yelled to him. 

“Uh, I thought you guys had powers?” Steven was confused. 

“We do but not like that!” Ann said. 

Joker climbed up to the wall, the others following suit. As they jumped to the ground, Steven slowly floated down. 

“The guards will be distracted guarding the front. Let's find another way in.” They continue to explore. 

\--------------------

“These paintings are strange… This whole place is in his head? It's all pretty much how he thinks of himself and everyone around him.” Steven said. 

“Basically.” Joker said, shrugging. 

“You learn fast!” Morgana said.

“Hey, look at this.” Ann pointed at the gold fountain. “ ‘ Individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives. Those who can’t do so have no worth living.’ ” 

“That’s messed up!” Ryuji said. 

“His pupils are his property. He can't even qualify as a real artist! He is stealing the ideas from his students in exchange for their lives” Morgana said. 

“I complimented a painting back at the exhibit, and Yusuke acted strange… maybe he painted that?” Ann said. 

_ ‘Treating people like slaves for your own benefit. This reminds me too much like the diamonds’  _ “They are just tools to him!” Steven said in an angered tone. 

“Is this proof enough to target Madarame?” Ryuji asked.

“We should confirm it with Yusuke first.” Akira said. 

“Agreed. We need to see for ourselves if these crimes really took place.” Morgana added. 

Before Ryuji could interject, guards came stomping in. 

“I thought they would continue guarding the front!” Ryuji loudly whispered. 

“We must have stayed too long. Retreat!”

They tried running in all directions, but shadows surrounded them. 

“We’re going to have to fight them.” Akira ordered. Steven was about to step up, but Akira stopped him. “I know you want to help but that will be useless against them. Stay back, Steven.” Steven decided to obey. 

The shadows turned into various beasts. Some of which Steven must have seen in the books Connie had shown him. The others had summoned their personas, and he stared at them in awe about the powers. But he knew that there were too many of the monsters; three vs who knows how many. 

‘ _ I can't just let them fight these things by themselves! I need to help!’  _ Steven’s old fighting instincts took over. He summoned multiple shields and was glowing bright pink. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a review to tell me what you think! :)


	18. Persona!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct sequel of the last chapter. Steven awakens something in him.

Steven jumped and threw shields at the creatures. He punched using his gem strength, but none of them seemed to take that much damage. 

“Steven!” Joker yelled. The others have been knocked down, pinned to the ground by the other guards. Steven could only knock them back for a few seconds. 

_‘They are going to die, and I can't do anything about it…’_ Steven thought, devastated. The flashbacks were coming back of all the times the gems had poofed right in front of him. The headache was at its worst, close to causing a migraine. He held tight at his temples. _‘It's just like before… i'm useless…’_

_“No, you aren't useless.”_ A voice rang in his head. 

_‘Huh?’_

_“Ah, you can hear me. Since you can, it may not be too late for you and your friends.”_

_‘What are you going to do?’_

_“I am willing to give you my power. With your power alone, you cannot defeat them. You must embrace the truth that you are still human, and a gem. You are both, not just one or the other. Come on, and make the change.”_

Steven held his head tighter, the ground cracking due to his gem strength. ‘ _Why are you only coming now. WHY ARE YOU USING MY WORDS.’_

**_“You have to VOW TO ME. I AM THOU. THOU ART I. seize your rebellion, and RELEASE THY RAGE!”_ **

A mask appeared on Steven’s face. It had gold like glitter on the edges. There was a small bunch of roses at the top right part of it. Steven painfully removed it, blood dripping down his face, dripping onto the museum floor. The blood disappeared in blue flames. He smiled as he suddenly felt powerful. 

“Let's do this,Veritas!” 

With Steven’s new power and his gem powers combined, he easily defeated the beasts. They disappeared in a puddle of dark. 

“Holy shit!” Ryuji stood up, amazed. “Where did you even get these cool powers!” 

“I like your outfit!” Ann complimented. 

[help]

The outfit reminded him too much of his mother, but it was probably for the best. 

“Mom… hey, why does my outfit look like this?”

“We’ll explain one we get out of here, more guards may come for us!” Morgana said. 

They all ran out of the museum. 

\--------------------------------------

They all hang out in the nearest restaurant to chat. 

“The will of my rebellion? Persona? I guess that makes sense.” _‘I'M NOT MY MOM.’_ ‘ _Im pink diamond!’_ _‘Rebellion from my mother? I'm my own separate human being. The outfit is really nice tho’_

“But that doesn't explain your neon pink glow and all your other weird powers” Ryuji pointed out. 

“Well, since it looks like you all go through alot, I might as well tell you…” Steven slightly lifts off his shirt to reveal his gem. He explained all of his powers and a bit of his mother and the gems. 

“The alien sightings in America were for real?!” Ann said. “Wasn't there also one in Japan?” Ryuji said. 

“Gems are pretty much common knowledge in America. I did go to Tokyo for a gem.” 

“SO the gem was the weird vibe I got from you.” Morgana popped out of Akira’s bag. “It was some sort of powerful energy from your gem.”

“To be honest, I thought you were all somehow hybrids too with all your powers. Going into the Metaverse is like going into someone's head, right? Reminds me of my astral projection.” Steven nervously laughed, leaning back in his seat. “Oh, is it ok if I tell my girlfriend about this? I already told her about the Phantom thieves. Oh, and I have to tell my gem family too.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Ryuji was shocked. Ann just slapped him on the back of his head. 

“I suppose, as long as they know how to tell a secret.” Akira simply said. 

“I'm sure they won't tell anyone. They would be really worried for me though.” 

“Is that a yes for joining us?” Morgana asked. 

“I know I should have retired from all these dangerous adventures, but yes. I’ll join.” 

“Are you sure, Steven?” Ann asked. 

“Yup, I cant let this power go to waste.” 

They all get up from their seats. Ryuji pats Steven on the shoulder. 

“Alright! New teammate! Welcome to the team!” 

The two blonds leave and go to the train station. Steven went to Akira to ask him one last question. 

“Am I allowed to tell this to Maruki? He is my therapist and he hasn't told anyone else about my powers.” 

Akira shook his head. “Too risky. Again, we know that you have been through alot. You are allowed to quit if you want too.”

“I assure you, I will be fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dam. Will he regret his decision? Should the author take a break? The author is also wondering why she is the only one subscribed (Aw man, non-existent fans still non existent.) The author is also slightly wondering why her other persona 5 related au is more popular than this one." --- oh, I apologize. It appears I am just rambling to myself. 
> 
> Uh, NEXT TIME OF DRAGON- I mean STEVEN UNIVERSE'S PERSONA.


End file.
